Invader Zim Irkens VS Humans
by FantageNeonz27
Summary: Kai is an irken defect. Vee is a human kid. These two new characters embark on and adventure with the IZ cast, and yes Tak returns


Vee and Kai

The tallest had just gone through a long horrible day dealing with invaders. Kai could observe this from her station. She helped pilot the Massive, but also served as the Tallest's personal adviser. She was a yellow eyed defect. The only reason she was kept around is because A special model PAK was on her. It was completely silver with neon green lines etched into it. Kai could observe that Zim constantly called, making the tallest more and more frustrated. This caused them to take their anger out on her. She decided to make a plan to end her suffering

Kai's POV

I doubted my plan would work, but I always had a special talent for persuading people. I gulped as all the soliders drained out of the main room for their five minute break. I wanted to stray into the croud of fearful soliders, but I knew if I didn't do it no one would. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the tallest. At the bottom of the steps I was full of courage, that was all gone once I got to the top. The Tallest were laughing at a cartoon. I made the mistake or coughing. They turned the cartoon off and raised their eyebrows. I felt tiny (not considering I was 3 feet shorter than them). Eh-em I said bringing out my clipboard. I have observed the invader Zim calls you several times a day and that causes you high levels of stress. I said. So far so good, I thought continuing. I have concluded that the key to running a smooth sufficient operation is terminating subject Zim. I said, glad to get the last bit out. Fine Red said without any hesitation. And since you thought of it you get to do it! Purple said. Still stunned that they had agreed I nodded my head. Meet Invader Cem at the boarding dock tomorrow, she'll have everything you need. Red said. I nodded and rushed down the steps. I was able to hold my excitement until I got out of the room. I ran down the hall twirling around. I bumped into another figure. I looked up and gulped. Standing there was someone I had not expected to see. She looked down at me with a disapproving look. Jasper was standing above me. Her eyes were a deep crimson and she had heavy black eyeliner around them. Her uniform was just like any other irken's except she was a darker red. She also had a cape, not a super hero cape, one that resembled Tak's. What are you so excited about? She asked. The tallest gave me a mission! I said cheerfully. What?! Jasper Snarled. I've waited 22 years for them to give me a mission, and they just hand one off to a retard defect like you! She said, clearly appalled. She kicked me in frustrasion then stomped down the hall. I got back up. Leave it to Jasper to ruin the mood. I thought. I went to my room in the Armada (In one of the biggest ships). Inside the gang of ships there was a small city covered by a glass dome. Tubes led in and out and all around the Armada. It was fascinating, but I didn't have time to stop and look around today. My room was small. I had a high tech computer system, my sleeping station (a large tube I lay in to recharge my PAK), a bathroom, and a mine fridge that restocks itself. Being a citizen of the armada you get all sorts of cool stuff. I turned to my SIR unit. She was a new type I had designed, her body was a dark shiny black that reminded me of obsidian, and her eyes were yellow. She had her own downloaded personality and specialized in my area of work. Her name was Vex. She was sprawled out on the floor looking at my blueprints trying to find any flaws. I almost forgot to tell you, in my spare time I worked as an architect. I got a mission! I said excitedly. Congratulations Vex said rolling up the blueprints. I grabbed all my tablets and hologram devices and stuffed them into my bag. I grabbed my portable PAK charger and several blue prints and stuffed them into my bag. What is the mission for? Vex at. I stopped. I had been so excited about my mission I forgot I had to kill someone. It was one thing when someone else did it, but I couldn't believe I was doing it myself. I didn't tell Vex what it was, but I don't think she really cared as long as we got a mission. When I was finally packed I got into my charging station, not sure what awaited me the next day.

Vee's POV

I gulped as I looked up at the school. I was hoping that I would make friends here and that I wouldn't have to move again. Even in my own mind I knew that was too big of a wish. I got everything I wished for, being rich and all, but there was one thing all the money in the world couldn't buy, my parents attention. My dad was a top scientist that was always working, and my mom was too busy trying to hold on to her youth and bragging about her husband's awards. My parents told me change is good, it's not if it's happening all the time! I tried to be as understated as possible with clothes. I had on a indigo hoodie with white jeans. I confidently tucked my pale blond hair behind my ear. I was late so I rushed in. In the office I had to sign several papers. The lady told me I would be in Ms. Bitters class. Now what's your name again? The lady asked. Vee Willow I said confidently. She looked surprised and then told me I could go to my classroom. I walked down the hall and into Ms. Bitters classroom. A tall lady with a cheerful face inside. Hi I'm the substitute teacher Mrs. Adams please say a few thinks about yourself! She said quickly and cheerfully. Hi I'm Vee, don't bother trying to be my friend, I wont be here long. I said walking to my seat. Mrs. Adams talked and talked. I instantly saw Dib and Zim. You could tell they were enemies because they were scowling at each other. I quickly decided to stear clear of both of them. At lunch I desperately looked for a place to sit. Every table was full except the table with Dib at it. I sighed and tried to sit as far away from Dib as possible on the table. He scooted up close to me. Watcha got there? He asked suspiciously. The same thing as you do. I said. Yeah … but will you eat it?! Dib asked dramatically. Sure I said shoving some beans into my mouth. I had definetly tasted worse. I chewed and swallowed them while Dib looked at me intently. So you're not an alien. He said. You believe in aliens? I asked. Oh yeah definetly. Dib said. So do I, I said trying not to blush. Really, do you think Zim is an alien? Dib asked curiously. I don't know. I said. I quickly walked away and threw my garbage out. I decided to ditch school for the rest of the day. I spent my day at the public library then went home and acted as if I had went to school. I don't think my parents would've cared if they had known I skipped school. That night they went out to an award banquet. I stayed home reading about paranormal things. I wanted to impress Dib. I thought I wouldn't like him, but he was different then the rest. He seemed like a human among brainless zombies. I stroked my cat Mizzy and turned on the TV. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the whole house shook. I ran out to my backyard (which was about a half acre big). An alien looking ship was embedded in our garden. I dared to walk closer to it. I jumped back when a dark figure rose out of the ashes. A green skinned alien with purple eyes stood in front of me, it was Tak.


End file.
